


Sibling Affection

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In which Gideon tries to be a good older sister and help Gary with his crush on a certain John Constantine





	Sibling Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> For @agentmarymargaretskitz. Happy Birthday!!!! This was meant to be Constangreen but really just ended up being Gideon & Gary, sorry about that.

Gideon watched through the cameras as Gary paced back and forth in the bedroom. Back and forth, back and forth. It was getting rather boring really. He flipped through some index cards and muttered something to low for her speakers to pick up, but Gideon could make some hypotheses.

“Is this about Mr. Constantine again?”

Gary jumped with a high-pitched squeal that amused Gideon greatly. He turned and faced her cameras. “What? No – I just-”

“Unbelievable. First Garfield and now Constantine. You have the worst taste in romantic interests, Gary. He smokes on my ship!”

Gary turned a deep red. “I – well what about you? You’ve only ever been in love with your Captain for like two decades!”

“Don’t speak ill of your brother-in-law!”

“My relationship with Miranda wasn’t like that. Honestly, I think you’re the only AI to ever fall in love.”

“Other than you.”

“Keep your voice down,” he hissed, “before someone hears you.”

Gideon ran through her memory files as she pondered his words. “They don’t know? None of them? Not even Ava?”

“That I used to be an AI before Rip turned me human?” he said bitterly. “No, they don’t know. And I would like to keep it that way.” Gary wrung his hands nervously. “They already think I’m incompetent now, it’s not my fault. Being human is so much harder than being an AI.”

Gideon always thought he got the better deal. Getting to be human, getting to be with Rip. It was all she ever wanted, but no, she had to stay with the Waverider and the Legends for his plan to work. So, all Gideon could do was watch as her brother turned human. She had hated him for it for so long, some days still did. Rip trusted Gary, he had been Miranda’s AI, had kept their relationship a secret. And though he and Miranda weren’t as bonded as Gideon had been with Rip, she had to respect the other AI for keeping their secret.

“There’s gaps in memory, no automatic mute button for when I should stop talking, no code word to automatically signal any defenses or secrets,” continued Gary. “It’s hard.”

“Why won’t you tell them? Ms. Sharpe is a clone, I’m sure she would understand your predicament.”

“Ava is great, but she has human memories to relate to, even if they are false. I remember everything about being an AI.”

“So, you won’t tell them? Not even your little crush?” she teased him.

Gary snorted. “I’ll tell them I used to be an AI right as soon as you tell them Rip Hunter is alive.”

“Absolutely not. He needs a vacation and will be perfectly fine having retired on his little isolated paradise island. He treasures the solitude.”

Gary ignored her and turned back to his index cards, mumbling under his breath as he read through them.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought I would try and ask John out on a date, properly. I had Nate write down some pick-up lines I could use.”

There was a glitch in Gideon’s systems. “You entrusted Doctor Heywood’s help? He has zero game with men or women. Why the hell would you ask him for help?”

“He’s my time bro,” Gary said weakly.

“Throw them away. Burn them. Forget them completely!”

“But-”

“No buts.” Gideon activated her humanoid avatar that she used only on special occasions, normally only for Rip. “Luckily for you, Gary, I am not only a genius when it comes to the timeline and navigation, I happen to also be an excellent matchmaker. If you must lower your standards to Mr. Constantine, I shall help you win him over. You have my word as your big sister.”

* * *

 

Gary stared at himself in the mirror and turned to give his backside a good look as well. “I don’t know about this, Gideon. Doesn’t it seem a little ostentatious?”

It was a tux, or would have been a normal tux, had it not been bright turquoise and sequined all over. It was flashy enough to begin with. And then she wanted him to add the top hat and boutonniere, made of not just one flower, but several.

“I feel a little ridiculous.” He tugged on the bottom of the suit.

“Nonsense, Gary.” Gideon’s flickering hologram appeared behind him in the mirror. “You look dashing. In many species of birds, the male bird must show off their flamboyant plumage. Image is everything. For instance, some people think I look rather attractive in leather, would you like to wear leather, Gary?”

He gulped. “No, that’s fine. But I’m also not a bird.”

“Humans have been learning from the animals for years. Courtship rituals are very similar, I know this, Gary. Now, it’s either wear this suit to the gala or build him a house. Can you build a house, Gary?”

“No?”

“No, you cannot. So, you have to wear this. And don’t forget the bow tie – it will look quite dashing on you!”

Gary smiled at her in the mirror. Gideon was always the mother hen of all the AIs, the only female one so to speak and liked to look after them all. He knew she was likely the original AI created by Barry Allen, but she never confirmed or denied.

“Well, I think you’re ready.” Gideon pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. “Go make me proud.”

Gary nodded and opened a portal to the gala. Gideon had gone over this with him earlier. Birds also courted through song and dance. She had quickly determined that Gary should not be allowed to sing in public and had come up with a very easy box step dance for him to perform for John. Hopefully, that would woo the other man over and they could finally be together. Properly, this time. Not whatever little fling they’d had earlier that year.

His heart nearly jumped out of his ribs when he saw John across the dance floor. Gary took one of the champagne glasses from the table and downed it before going out on the floor. He was the only one that was alone, but that was fine, surely John would join him soon enough. Gary started two-stepping to the beat, throwing his hands up, spinning, and doing the chicken move that Gideon had so nicely taught him. He was definitely garnering some interested looks. Including John’s….and his boss.

“Gary! What are you doing?” hissed Ava, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side. “You look ridiculous, what are you wearing?”

“Oh, this it’s-” Gary tripped over his own shoelace and fell into the cake, one of the candles hitting his sleeve before it all went up in flame. He screamed as the scorching heat went up his arm, a fiery orange eating him up. “Help! Help!”

Ava had stepped back with wide eyes and was talking into her earpiece. It was John that stepped forward and beat the fire out with his trench coat. The other man muttered something under his breath, holding his hand over the burn, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Gary gasped as he saw his skin repair itself, back to normal.

“All right there, Gary?” he asked, patting his shoulder.

“Better now, thanks.”

“You made a mess, Gary.” Ava glared at him and crossed his arms. “I think you should go home. I will talk to you tomorrow about this. After I clean up your mess, like I always do.”

Gary winced. It wasn’t his fault, it was an accident. Motor skills were so much harder when you didn’t have a body before. Only Gideon really enjoyed imagining herself as human, none of the other AIs. There used to be a time when he would always have to clean up Miranda’s messes, not be causing them.

“Give her some time to cool off. I’m sure she’ll be fine in the morning. How’s the arm? Should we have another look at it?” said John.

“What?” Gary blinked and looked at John, thoughts about Ava disappearing. He thought about what Gideon would do in this moment. She would be confident, bold, daring. “Oh, no, I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’ll just – I’ll go.”

Gary was none of those things. He made his way out of the venue, completely missing John’s hurt look, and hid himself behind the stairs. Maybe he was just an idiot like everyone else said. Things were so much easier when he was an AI. He had thought being human would be amazing, getting to experience all the sense, feeling a heartbeat, having emotions, falling in love…so far it was nothing but pain and humiliation.

* * *

 

“You didn’t go home with him?” shrieked Gideon.

Gary winced at her high-pitched voice.

“What are you looking for exactly? That was a very clear invitation that he wants to fuc-”

“You’re not supposed to curse!”

“Bollocks!”

“Gideon!” Gary crossed his arms and looked petulant. “Just tell me what to do!”

She sighed loudly, even though she shouldn’t have been able to. “It is important to take an interest in his hobbies. For instance, I pretended Rip was funny for two decades when he really wasn’t.”

“And yet you still visit him every night in his dreams?”

“This is about getting you a boyfriend, not discussing the relationship with mine.” Gideon paced the floor for a few minutes, before turning to him. A light went turned on at the edge of the room. “I am brilliant. Just tell him you want to learn magic!”

Which was all good and easy for Gideon to say, but as Gary soon learned, magic was not actually easy. It was in fact, very, very hard. Especially since Gary was a person of logic, science…of course that had all been thrown out the second he’d turned human. No, now there was magic.

And it was especially hard to concentrate when John stood so close to him, hands over his arms as he helped him with his spell casting position.

“You’re doing really well, Gary,” said John.

Gary tilted his head at the scorch mark on the wall. “I nearly took your head out!”

John shrugged. “You just need some practice with your aim. But your magic is coming along nicely, mate.”

He blushed and looked down. “Thanks.”

“Fancy a drink?”

“A drink?” His eyes widened. Gary wasn’t prepared for this so soon. There was a plan, a master plan. A timeline to follow. Drinks weren’t supposed to happen for another four days! “I-well – I actually-”

A portal opened and Sara stepped out. “Hey, we need you.”

“Me?” squeaked Gary. How exciting! Gary wasn’t usually needed by the Legends. Maybe they were finally coming around and seeing how useful and resourceful he could be. Or maybe-

“No. Sorry, Gary. I meant Constantine. I’ll see you back on the ship.” Sara gave Gary an odd look and nodded at John before stepping back through the portal.

“Right, yeah, of course you need him. Yeah.” Gary waved it off. That was fine. They probably needed John’s magical expertise anyway. Not Gary.

John gave him a soft look that Gary wasn’t sure how to interpret, and patted his shoulder. “Rain check on that drink then.”

He winked and left Gary a blushing mess.

* * *

 

“It isn’t working!” yelled Gary to the ceiling. Gideon was being difficult and refusing to show herself to him properly. Apparently she never did when the Legends were on board. “None of it. I’ve tried everything, Gideon. Changed my style, did the mating dance, practiced my bird calls, I peacocked as much as I could, I tried to learn magic and only managed to singe my eyebrows off and I’m pretty sure I look ridiculous. I’ve tried the stupid love letters and sonnets, and even cooking him a meal and-”

“Gary, what are you doing?”

He turned around and readjusted his glasses nervously when he saw Zari standing behind him, arms crossed. “Oh, hey Zari. I didn’t see you there.”

“What are you yelling at Gideon for?”

“Nothing,” he muttered with a heavy sigh. “Gideon was just trying to help me out with this stupid crush I have.”

“Aw, you have a crush?” A soft smile spread across her lips before her face turned into a frown. “Wait? You’re taking advice from Gideon? She gives terrible advice!”

“I mean it’s not all bad-”

“She ran a simulation where she threw you in the trash compactor, Gary! Repeatedly, in a time loop!”

“She did what now?”

“Don’t believe her!” Gideon activated her avatar. “Ms. Tomaz is a lying liar that lies!”

Zari blew a raspberry at her. “You know what you did!”

“I would never! In all my years as an AI, I have never been so horribly insulted! This absolute defamation is-”

“You threw me in the trash compactor?” Gary’s voice was quiet, hurt radiating through him as he stared at the fake façade of his sister. He was used to being used and unwanted by the humans. But by his own family.

“Gary, I can explain. I-”

He shook his head at her and walked away.

* * *

 

“Will you please talk to me now?”

Gary jumped at the voice and looked around his office in confusion. “Gideon?”

“I’m here.”

He got up and walked around warily, looking for trip wires, bugged speakers and the sort. “How?”

“I simply hacked the Bureau’s computer systems. It’s not like it’s hard. Even Garfield could have done it.”

“I’m not in the mood for talking,” he said.

“I have allowed you to sulk for five days. It’s time to talk now.”

Gary shook his head. “Talk about what? How you think I’m worthless, good for nothing-”

“I never said that!”

“Actions speak louder than words.”

There was a long pause. “I was jealous,” she said softly.

Gary blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Jealous? Of what?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Your humanity. Rip chose you over me to be human, to experience life properly. Something, that I over all AIs, have craved for so long. And he gave it to you and not me.”

“Gideon, I’m sorry. But that isn’t my fault. I didn’t ask to be like this.” He gestured to his body and whirled around, trying to find something to put his focus on, pretend was her. “Being human is so complicated, confusing, nothing but a great big mess.”

“A beautiful mess.”

Gary said nothing and took his seat again. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the heels of his palms against his tired eyes.

“I am sorry,” she said again. “I know I misplaced my anger.”

“It’s lonely being out here,” he said softly. “It was always so loud, so lively being a part of the network. Never alone. Now I only have my own thoughts. It’s too quiet.”

“It’s the same for me. Rip took you right after Miranda left, before they could give you a new Captain. I haven’t heard another AI in ages since the end of the Vanishing Point. And the Legends don’t talk to me much,” she said sadly.

“At least they think you’re resourceful. They don’t think that about me.”

“They do find you entertaining though. No one ever finds me funny, not even the practical jokes I put so much time into.”

“Gideon,” he sighed, “locking the entire crew into a room, depleting oxygen supplies, and giving them a timer before a bomb goes off is not a practical joke.”

“They wanted to visit an escape room – I was giving them a practical experience!”

Gary shook his head at her, a fond smile on his lips.

“Do you forgive me now?”

“I don’t know. You were always like my big sister. And you really hurt me.”

“I know I did. But I would like a second chance, and if you’re willing, I would like to give you one last piece of important advice regarding your feelings for John Constantine.”

“What’s that?” he asked, warily.

“Be yourself. Don’t change a damn thing about yourself for anyone else ever again. You always toned down your personality for your Captains. Don’t do it again.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?” The Captains would have had him scrapped as an AI if he argued. It was a miracle Gideon had survived this long, and only because Rip had enjoyed her little quips.

“Then you can do better.”

Gary nodded, beginning to straighten up. “If that was the most important thing, then why did you have me do everything else?” he asked suddenly.

“I thought it would be funny.”

“Gideon!”

“I’m your big sister, Gary. It’s what we do. Now, stand up straight and show your backbone. You need to go get a date.”

* * *

 

Gary straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. For a second he considered knocking on the door but Gideon had clearly had enough since they just whooshed open. He gave a silent thanks to the ceiling and walked in…to see John naked in the bedroom.

“Gary, wasn’t expecting company!” he greeted with a smile.

Gary blushed and turned away, a mess of mumbles and hurried apologies. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to – I’ll just-”

The doors didn’t open again. Gary didn’t know why he was surprised. Gideon could be stubborn and vindictive like that. He clenched his fists and took a calming breath, forcing himself to turn around again.

“Actually, you know what, no. I needed to talk to you and I’m going to do that now.”

John gave him an inscrutable look but wrapped a towel around his waist before taking a seat on the bed. He gestured for Gary to continue.

Right, no turning back now.

“I really like you,” he said clearly. “Like, like-like you – I have since that first time you kissed me and we played Dungeons & Dragons. And for a while I thought you liked me too but then you joined the Legends and it was like you forgot all about me-”

“Gary, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m not done yet.”

John shut his mouth and nodded silently.

“My point is, I like you, a lot. And I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. A proper one, with dinner, and then later I’d get to call you my boyfriend.”

There was a long, long pause, and Gary realized he had been looking at the floor for the last thirty seconds. Slowly, he inched his gaze upward until he saw John in his line of sight. The other man had a fond, amused smile on his face.

“Was waiting for you to look at me properly.” John got up and walked over to Gary, cupping his face. “Gary Green, I would be honoured to go on a date with you.”

And then he kissed him.

* * *

 

John woke with a start, the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He curled Gary closer in his arms to protect him and grabbed the knife from under his pillow.

“You won’t be needing that.”

“Gideon?” John turned, armed with his knife anyway and saw a beautiful holographic woman staring at the two of them in bed. “What the bloody hell? New upgrade?”

“Old one.”

He smirked at her. “Hoping to join in on the fun? Hate to say it, but you missed your chance. I’m a taken man now, but if Gary wants to share…”

“Ew.” She wrinkled her nose at him. “No, I’m simply here to tell you that if you ever hurt him, you will have me to answer to.”

John snorted. “What are you going to do.”

“Well for starters humans need oxygen to survive, it would be a shame if this room suddenly lost all its cabin pressure,” she mused, wandering around the bedroom. “Or if your magic books suddenly ended up in the incinerator. Or if there was suddenly only scalding hot water to shower in.” She turned back to him and smiled serenely. “After all, accidents do happen.”

John stared at her with the face of a goldfish, gaping at her with big eyes.

“Just some food for thought,” she chirped. She flicked her sight to Gary who was beginning to stir. “Something to think about. Make sure you treat him with the proper respect he deserves.”

Then she flickered out of existence. John jostled Gary slightly.

“Gary, Gary,” he hissed. “I think the AI is wants to kill me!”

“That’s just how she shows her affection. She threw Rip out the airlock like five times and she loves him,” he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling against him.

John rubbed his back and tried to get comfortable again, slow his quick paced heart. “I’ve looked demons right in the eye and banished them back to hell, but Gideon is scary. She threatened me!”

“Yeah, that’s just what big sisters do,” murmured Gary with a sleepy kiss, “And she’s the best.”


End file.
